


Jump Me

by ng_pc



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Protective Bellamy, bellarke AU, bellarke fluff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ng_pc/pseuds/ng_pc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To anyone else, the jump would have been absolutely nothing. To Bellamy, it was a threat to Clarke's life. The bike left the ground for not even a second, but when Clarke wants to go again, Bellamy gets grumpy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump Me

**Author's Note:**

> My first one-shot, tell me what you think!

"Do you want to go out on the bike today?" I asked. Bellamy hadn't ridden his bike in a long while, and I was thinking of ways to get a little adrenaline rush, since last time had nearly succeeded in making me an addict to the roaring wind and growling engine as it defied the laws of physics. 

"I take it that means you want to?" Bellamy replied, raising an eyebrow.

"What made you think that?" I asked with a slight smile.

"You've never asked me if I wanted to go out on my bike because you used to hate it. That was until you rode it..."

"Yeah, that was your fault. You should never have forced me on it. Are you going on it or what?"

"Yeah sure, anything for you princess. Just thought you'd like something a bit more dainty for your golden carriage," he wore a warm smile and it was hard to stay frustrated at the nickname.

"I wouldn't change it for the world's most expensive car," I whispered. Mostly because a car wouldn't let me get that close to Bellamy without being extremely uncomfortable.

 

Half an hour later, we were rocketing down the highway at top speed and I was hanging onto Bellamy for dear life, but I was having a great time. I was constantly egging him on to go faster, and even though he was reluctant at first, he soon picked up the pace until there was no more the bike could give. We were at a break-neck speed. And I loved it.

 

There was a slight dip in the road, and we were still travelling at a dangerous speed. As the bike started the tiny incline, the front wheel left the ground, followed soon after the rear. We were airborne for not even a second, but it was enough to to get me squealing with delight. The feeling of soaring through the air when we weren't supposed to made it the most exciting thing I'd ever done. Bellamy didn't think so.

 

He pulled up at a garage not far from our minute runway and immediately killed the engine and turned to face me, pulling his helmet off as he did.

"I'm so sorry Clarke, I didn't think we'd actually leave the ground, I didn't know it was that steep and the speed and-"

"Bellamy, don't apologize, it was great!" I laughed, pulling my own helmet off. "That was the most worried and delighted I've been in my life. Did you feel how we actually flew through the air?! It was amazing!" I said excitedly. Bellamy's face was frustrated and worried, which I could understand, but didn't see the need.

"You're telling me you enjoyed that? We could have crashed and been killed!" he nearly shouted. I thought I was the pathetic one having hated the machine since he bought it. 

"Calm down, we're still here," I fired back.

"Yeah, but if things had gone differently-"

"They didn't, Bell. We're fine. I'm fine, you're fine, now will you stop worrying about it? I'm not annoyed, I promise," I said quietly. Bellamy stayed silent but his gaze never left mine. He gave a short nod and then kissed me. 

 

"We should do it again," i whispered into his lips. He immediately drew away from me.

"Really, Clarke?" he said with a disapproving look.

"It was fun! I want to jump something else!" I whined.

Bellamy let out a small grunt.

"Jump me," he grumbled.


End file.
